go joe to high school
by frostedrose120
Summary: a when the new kid joins the football team and becomes one of the star players , and with in the 2ed week of high school he has dozen of friends , and just about all the girls want him , but he only had eyes for the little blonde cheerleader who he is all but invibul to. Well he get the girl, find out.
1. Chapter one the song

Paste your document h

My name is snake eyes. I'm 15 years old about to be 16 this is my sophomore year of high school but this year i transferred to gie-joe high school and i joined the foot ball team and after no less then 3 games I'm one of the star players and made a bush of new friends. Most of them have girl friends. I'm the only one that doesn't, but like every girl that not taken is after me it's only the seconded week of school and i have already found just about 209 love letter in my locker. I can only imagine what my friends at my old school think of me would know. I'm pretty share they'd call me a pimp or something.

When i get to school i walk state to my locker and find 7 more letters in my locker. I sigh.

"Just what i needs more of these" i say to me self as duke walks behind me.

"So more love letters form you not so secret amerisr?"

"Ya"

"Dude, it simple things just picks one and go after that girl"

"No dude i have one that i have my eyes on"

And their she was the green eyes and blonde hair with a patet frame and curvy figer. She a cheer leader.

"Her, you like her"

"Yup"

"Dude there's a reason people call her snow, because when she turns you down its cold"

"Hay i like a challenge"

"I get that snakes but lily"

"Why not"

Then she looks over my way and oh mu god she's coming over here god kill me now. My hart stars to pound as she comes closer.

"Hay your the new guy right?"

"Ya" was all i could muster

"Well, we have never been properly introduced I'm lily, or as many a guy calls me snow but i pretty sure duke can tell you why"

I nod trying not to blush.

" Well, so you know you might want to get a girlfriend fast or well those love letters are going to keep coming"

"I've been told"

"Well if you ever need help with anything just ask , oh and almost all the cheer team has a crush on you" she says walking away.

How could one girl make me feel so small? What a second she could just be playing hard to get. Well game on lily game on. I walk o my chore class which is one of 2 classes o have with her. She sits down front row center. I middle row left. The bell rag and the teacher began her lesson. Vocal worm ups and stuff, to day was we try out for the concert solos and duets. The best two are pared for the duet along with a solo it 3 months away but our teacher likes to get thing down before it need to be. The girls try out first was cat a great sing but when she hit a high note anyone clearer the building. Next carol good, but pitchy. Finally lily sweet and soft at the start then her tempo changed and it was louder she hit each note priestly. Ding ding we have a winner lily for the solo. First Patrick loud and pitchy, next tom tempo way off and last but not last anyone.

"Anyone else" the teacher called a depert look in her eyes.

I shockingly raise my hand.

"Thank snake eyes"

I chose a song that i knew by hart what was i thinking by dierks Bentley.

_"Becky was a beauty from South Alabama  
Her Daddy had a hard lock and nine pound hammer  
Think He even did a little time in the slammer  
What was I thinking?  
She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate  
Her daddy came out waving that twelve gage  
We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate  
What was I thinking?_

Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!

Chorus  
Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' with a night like me  
Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?

What was I thinking?

By the county line the cops were nipping on our heels  
Pulled off the road kicked it to 4 wheel  
Shut off the lights, tore through a corn field  
What was I thinking?  
Out the other side she was hollerin' "Faster!?  
Took the third road had the radio blastin'  
Hit the Honky Tonk for a little close dancin'  
What was I thinking?

Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!

Chorus

When a mountain of a man with a "Born to Kill? tattoo  
tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth  
Ran outside hood sliding like Bullduke  
What was I thinking?  
I finally got her home half past too late  
Her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' in the driveway  
Put it in park as he started my way,  
What was I thinking?

Oh What was I thinking?  
Oh What was I thinking?

And she gave a come and get me grin,  
And like a bullet we were gone again!

Chorus

What was I thinking?

"Thank you; know our soloists will be posted tomorrow."

And the bell rang. Lily stops me in the hall. I swore that my hart stopped.

"Hay snake eyes your realy good i think you're going to be the male soloist" she says.

"Thanks, your and awesome singer"

"No I'm not"

"What? Yes you are lily if there one thing i don't do its lie"

"Oh well i have to get to my next class see ya"

"See ya"

The rest of the day was not se eventful. I never thought high school would be this exsosting. After football practice I'm so tried i just pass out after gating my home work done.

End of chapter one

ere...


	2. After to the winning catch

**sorry it took so long I have been really busy lately.**

* * *

Chapter 2 winning catch

Friday night the varsity game, stands full not one saet open on our side. the crowds cheering with the cheerleaders. There she is the small blonde the flyer and a graet one at that. boy immaturely whistling at her.

"snake eyes , you okay" rip says braking me from my thoughts.

"hu oh ya just-"

"oh ya your crush on lily " rip then smirks. "damn scarlet looks good in her uniform" he says looking over his girlfriend.

the 2ed qorter we're losing by i touchdown and the crowd began to chant

"ninja , ninja, ninja ,bring in the ninja " they yell.

Coach then nods and sends me in followed by cheering . i smile to the crowd.

"Ninja 2 ,ninja 2 " the coach yell and giving us the rock on devil horns.

the play i know by hart. were heavy fakes getting the ball and i run up the right and catch it dodging various players and into the end zone. we brake form the huddle and form the line.

"48 , 34 , 63 hick" and we run he fake the throw to heavy and i catch the ball. # 43 on the other team tries to tackle me but i jump over him my hand glides over his helmet. I hear the coach on the other team yell.

"Don't just stand there get him"

" is that even legal?" i hear someone in the could yell

"go snake eyes" yells the cheer leaders as i near the goal

and glide right in. then the box play" moves like Jagger" the chorus and the crowd sing along and referring to me.

"take him by the tongue and he'll know you , look in to his eyes and he owns you , kiss him when your drunk and he'll show , his moves like Jagger, he's got the moves like ".

latter during the 4th quarter coach take me out and puts in tunnel rat. 12 minutes left and we're waiting by 5 touchdowns.

nice play snakes , how did you do that thing were you like flipped over that guys helmet?" asked heavy duty.

"oh i uh live in Japan for a wile when i was little before we moved back to America" i say

"oh , so like the karate kid sweet"

soon the games over and the cheerleaders and doing a final start when lily's bases start to wobble i rush over as she fall and her bases fall. i catch her , her green eyes squeezed shot. the cowed cheers.

"are you okay?" i ask, the girls shaking like a leaf.

"uh" she opens her eyes" oh ay thanks for that."

Her coach rushes over as i set her down she asked if she's okay. lily nods and smiles.

"your snake eyes right"

" yes"

"well thank you for saving lily that could of been a seriously injured thanks you" her coach hugs me. after the game when i walk out off the field there's lily waiting for me. the guys look at me wide-eyed then patting my on the shoulder.

"go get her tiger" says heavy duty pushing me at her.

i shakily walk up to her. She bushes as i get closer.

"hay" i say

"hay, thank you for saving me" she says

"your welcome it no big deal"

"well it is for me , if you hadn't caught me i might be in the hospital right know, it means a lot" then she kisses me on the cheek. "as a token of my gratitude" and she runs to her car.

" well looks like lily's got a crush" says rip.

"just because she kissed my on the cheek doesn't mean anything " i say

"dude you are the only person whose ever made her blush like ever" adds tunnel rat.

I received a lot of praise from my parents on the car ride home. my mom literally gushing about the ordeal. Than my father make sure Mark , " well I guess you made the winning catch". I chuckle, my mother rolls her eyes at him comment. over the weekend the guys and i go over to dukes and hang. know i have a new nickname karate kid. i realy hope this one doesn't stick. I really prefer the ninja to the karate kid. honestly i never thought i would be this popular, but hay still cool. I really I can't wait till Monday


End file.
